


devuélveme la vida

by darkoceaneyes



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 05:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkoceaneyes/pseuds/darkoceaneyes
Summary: Aiden quería a su hermano con cada parte de su corazón, pero sentía mayor cariño por la esposa de este.





	devuélveme la vida

Aiden y Aaron eran inseparables a pesar de la gran diferencia de 5 años entre ambos, tanta diferencia que mientras Aiden se graduaba de la escuela, Aaron se titulaba de la universidad, comprometido con el amor_ de sus vidas, Halsey._


End file.
